destiny_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Uldren (DF)
Uldren is the Crown Prince of the Reef, and main protagonist of most of the Dysfunctional Fireteam Universe. He is often portrayed as arrogant and hostile, and has a great dislike for Silverhawk, Martin, and Guardians in general. Despite this, he has been shown to care for those under his command, and has developed a great distrust for Lyse aver the events of Wolfsbane because of her disregard for Rogers' life. Bio Pre-series Uldren was born approximately 33 earth years before Fever, to Avar and Kyra Sov, King and Queen, respectively. 20 years before Fever, Kyra Sov was murdered by notorious assassin, Della Tay; Tay's first kill. Swearing revenge, he trained to become an elite member of the Crows, and eventually took over mastery of the network when his father died. He fought in the Reef Wars, and at some point after this time, he visited the Tower for a memorial service to those who fell during the Wars and Twilight Gap. He works diligently to keep his sister and the Reef safe, and has a long-lasting, ever-present vendetta against Tay. Fever Fever is written mainly in Uldren's point of view, with small, bold-print interrupts of narrative as the story is being told as a video log report for the Crow database. The story begins with a timeskip of him and Silverhawk making a Sparrow-back escape on a volcano, before being blown sky-high by an exploding vent. He next appears in chapter two, when Cayde-6 is asking for help from the Reef in finding a cure to the disease. Uldren is initially hostile to the offfer, but caves when the Queen walks in, having caught the plague herself. He is then introduced to Silverhawk soon afterwards, a charismatic, short Huntress who donning sunglasses and a red fedora. Cayde give them the basic overlay, before being called back to Earth. Uldren soon meets the Warlock Martin Anton, whom he thinks incompetent, and finds the ensuing trip to Venus insufferable, as his comms are stuck open, and the two Guardians are making annoying sounds the whole trip. After landing, he angrily sets up camp for the night, as Silverhawk abandons them to get her favorite gun back from Earth. When she returns the next moring, he is furious with her, and nearly stabs her, but is interrupted by a group of Fallen marching through, having captured and enslaved an Ogre. As Silverhawk and Martin deal with the threat in a reckless and endangering manner, he retreats into the jungle, where he decides to fake his death by using a Fallen he mutilates with his knife, and continue on alone. It is revealed, as he approaches the Certech lab, that he is afraid of heights, as he climbs down a cliff face to get to an old road. Free of Silverhawk and enjoying the wilderness of the exotic terraformed valley the lab is located in, Uldren acts almost carefree, revealing a strange side to him that isn't seen for the rest of the fic. He is admittedly frightened of the precarious tower, atop which the cure might be, and his mood switches back to being hostile when he is found by Silverhawk shortly before the unstable building begins to collapse. Silverhawk, who had felt guilty over his 'death' since he disappeared, manages to save him when he falls out a window by calling her Sparrow mid-air, and the two make a crash landing before being picked up by her ship, where she reprimands him heavily for making her and Martin worry. After she pilots the ship in a firefight to destroy three Fallen fighters, she points out his hair is unfixable from the fall, and he is forced to cut it. Category:Awoken Category:Characters